1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pick up and disposal kit for pet ordure and more particularly to such kit that can be constructed very economically and that can be carried in a pocket or purse prior to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,937 discloses a disposable self-packaging dustpan kit that includes a rigid carton which when open functions as a dustpan. The carton contains granular absorbent material and a separate hand paddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,247 discloses a bag to which is attached by a perforated line a pusher element. The bag is encased by a semi-rigid cardboard sleeve which is slidable therealong and which can be squeezed so as to effect opening of the bag to move pet droppings therein. The sleeve is not attached to the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,578 discloses a dog dropping disposal kit which employs a bucket adapted to be lined by a disposable liner and includes a plurality of disposable shovel heads for picking up the droppings and placing them in the bucket liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,333 discloses a sanitary scoop in the form of a cardboard envelope that can be opened so that opposing edges thereof can be employed to grasp waste and move it into the center of the envelope where it can be compressed and discarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,503 discloses a cardboard container having an integral scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,715 discloses a pick up device for animal droppings composed of a pair of tongs, one tong acting as a scoop and the other tong serving to support a disposable bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,015 discloses a carton formed of two telescoping parts which can be used to scoop up waste after which the two carton parts are telescoped together for subsequent disposal.